homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Raffy Morrison
Raffaela "Raffy" Sparrow Morrison is the daughter of Atticus Decker, who she thought was her uncle and the late Kate Lee. She's the younger half-sister of Justin Morgan, Tori Morgan, Brody Morgan and Mason Morgan. She's also the younger cousin of Hope Morrison, who she thought was her older sister. Raffy is also Coco Astoni and Eloise Page's best friend. Raffy made her first appearance on 19 September 2016 with Hope. Backstory Raffy's parents, Atticus Decker and Kate Lee had an affair while Kate was married to Koby Lee and had four children. Decker pretended to be her uncle, while her cousin, Hope pretended to be her older sister. Raffy was adopted by Deckers sister. Storylines Raffy hears her sister Hope talking to Justin about their uncle Atticus Decker, who is in the hospital. Raffy is almost kidnapped by Spike Lowe and his associates, but saved by Martin Ashford. However, Hope is taken. Katarina Chapman tells Raffy that the police will find Hope. Raffy then breaks down and admits that she has no one else. However Hope was safe and she and Raffy moves into the Farmhouse with Kat, Billie ashford and Phoebe Nicholson. Raffy attends to Summer Bay High and befriended with Elly Page. Decker later reveals to the Morgans that he had an affair with their mother, Kate Lee née Sparrow, and that Raffy is in fact their half-sister and Hope's cousin. Raffy found out the truth after finding a DNA test results at the Morgan's house and confronts Justin and Tori who comes clean, telling her that their mother Kate is her real mum and Decker is her real dad. Raffy was hurt and upset by this and runs away. Hope convince Raffy to run away with her and she accepts. But their plan fails as Hope got arrested. Raffy found out from Justin that Hope got arrested and refuses to leave with Justin. Raffy meets Hope again and Hope tells her that she's going back to prison and will stay there 6 months or a year and tells her that she should stay with Morgans. Raffy refuses to leave Hope, but Hope gave Raffy to Justin and Raffy cries in Phoebe's arms as Hope is taken away by the police. Raffy learnt from her siblings that their parents were murdered by drug dealers and that they are under witness protection. Raffy runs away and ends up at the Farmhouse. Raffy almost exposed the Morgans' secret to Kat, but Phoebe arrived in time, able to stop Raffy revealing her siblings' secrets. Phoebe tells her to grow up and show some respect to her older siblings.A week later, Raffy found out Decker was shot. But at the hospital, Tori told her that Decker didn't make it and Raffy runs off in tears, with Mason running after her and comforts her in his arms. After Decker died, Raffy decided to stay with her siblings. However, when an unflattering newspaper report on the trial resulted in Salt being vandalised, Raffy defended her family to a group of locals trying to stir up ill feeling against them. In 2017, Brody who was on drugs, shouted at Raffy and Justin was furious. Justin was even more angry when Brody drove high speed with Raffy inside and Justin deeply apologised to Raffy. When Eloise told her that her brother Matt Page (Alec Snow) and his fiancee Evelyn MacGuire (Philippa Northeast) invites her to go to Vietnam with them, which she refuses. Raffy tells her that Matt isn't her legal guardian, nor is Evelyn. But Eloise changed her mind. Raffy attends to Matt and Evelyn's wedding at the Farmhouse and the next day, she says goodbye to Elly as she left for Vietnam with Matt and Evelyn. Raffy meets her niece and Justin's daughter Ava Gilbert who showed up at Summer Bay from the city. Raffy instantly bonds with Ava and they later at the beach with Justin. After Brody's drug addiction got worse, Justin kicks him out, causing Tori, Justin and Mason to argue, which upsets Raffy. Raffy was even more upset when her siblings forgot her 14th Birthday, but Raffy recieves a hand-made birthday card from Hope and Tori finds it in the kitchen and the siblings wishes her a happy birthday, but Mason and Justin argues again and Raffy walks away. Later, she returns home and to find Tori, Justin and Mason surprising her with a birthday cake, and Tori asked her if she and the boys could give them a chance, but Raffy refuses, but Justin tells her that they won't argue again and Raffy allows them to celebrate her birthday with her. Raffy became friends with newcomer Coco Astoni, and Raffy stood up to Coco when she was bullied by Jennifer Dutton on her first day at Summer Bay High, but Coco told her to get lost. Since Brody's drug addiction get worse, Justin and Tori fear for Raffy's safety and decided that she would move out and live with John Palmer and Marilyn Chambers. Coco's mother and Summer Bay High school principal Maggie Astoni asked Raffy to move up in Coco's year, Raffy refuses, but changed her mind after talking to Roo. Raffy struggles in her new year as she also got bullied by Jennifer. While waiting for a bus to get home, Raffy meets an older boy named MacKenzie, who offers her a ride home and she accepts. While settling in the car, MacKenzie makes a move on her, by placing his hand on her leg, but Raffy soon felt uncomfortable and prefers to leave, but MacKenzie drove off, with Raffy inside. Raffy sceams for help, and a man named Beckett Reid (Robbo) race to the car and tells MacKenzie to pull over, but he ignores Robbo. But Robbo refuse to give up and kept yelling to pull over. MacKenzie gives up and pulls over, and Robbo pulls Raffy out of the car and MacKenzie drove off. Appearance Raffy is a teenage girl with long wavy blond hair and blue eyes. She wore many tops and jeans. She always wore her sparrow necklace, which was once belonged to her mother. Raffy's friends and family sometimes call her Raf for short or Sparrow. Her full name is Raffaela. Relationships Atticus Decker Decker is Raffy's biological father, who Raffy thought was her uncle. Raffy never knew that Decker was her father until Tori and Justin told her. Hope Morrison Hope is Raffy's older cousin, who Raffy thought was her sister. They had a really close relationship before they moved to Summer Bay and met the Morgans. But when Raffy finds out the truth, Hope stills calls Raffy her sister, rather than her cousin. Raffy was hurt and upset, when Hope was arrested, and Hope tells Raffy to be with her siblings. Justin Morgan Justin is Raffy's eldest half-brother. Raffy and Justin didn't go off to the great start, but Raffy became close to him and they bond. But when Raffy finds out that Justin is one of her brothers, their friendship became bitter. When Justin was hurt, Raffy was worried and told Tori. Justin loves Raffy and is protective. He was angry at Brody for shouting at Raffy and putting Raffy in danger when he drove high speed. Tori Morgan Tori is Raffy's older half-sister. Raffy and Tori became close briefly, and when Raffy finds out that Tori was her sister, Tori tried to calm Raffy down and make feel welcome to the family. When Raffy has problems, Tori is the only woman that could help her. Brody Morgan Brody is Raffy's oldest half-brother. Raffy and Brody never seem close much like Raffy did with Justin. Brody was the first person to found out that Raffy was his sister. Raffy and Brody's relationship is a strained as he is high on drugs. Mason Morgan Mason is Raffy's older half-brother. They never seem close like Raffy did with Justin. But Raffy found out that Mason was her brother as well, and Mason and his siblings tried to make sure Raffy has to be trusted. Phoebe Nicholson Phoebe was Raffy's housemate and close friend. Phoebe watches and looks after Raffy whenever Hope is not around. When Hope was arrested, Phoebe comforts Raffy in her arms. Phoebe was furious at Raffy when she almost exposed her siblings' secrets to Kat, and told Raffy to grow up and show some respect to her older siblings. Eloise Page Elly is Raffy's best friend. They met at Summer Bay High, as Raffy attended on her first day at school. They became close and start a good relationship. When Elly was forced to move to Vietnam with her brother Matt and his wife, Evie, Elly refuses, so does Raffy. But Elly changed her mind, and Raffy accepts her choice. They said goodbye after Elly left. Ava Gilbert Ava is Raffy's niece and Justin's daughter. When Raffy found Ava in the bathroom of the Morgan House, Raffy tells Justin and Justin introduced Ava as his daughter and her niece and Raffy was excited that she met Ava and instantly bonds with her and they played at the beach with Justin. Coco Astoni Coco becomes Raffy's best friend. After Elly went to Vietnam Raffy was lonely but then the Astoni's came t the bay. The youngest, Coco Astoni who was a year older then Raffy and Raffy met up. They took a while to gel ut after that were inseparable. After Raffy moved up to Coco's year things got a bit rusty as then Coco was getting closer to enemy, Jennifer Dutton. But things have been on the mend since.Category:Coco Astoni